<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky Wants by my_blue_wheelbarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546197">Bucky Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow'>my_blue_wheelbarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sam Wilson has a guest appearance, Spanking, This is so soft, but also Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll get a kiss when we're both in bed and under the covers."</p><p>Bucky's eyes lit up. He squeezed Steve's hand and began running towards the bedroom, therefore pulling the blond with him.</p><p>"C'mon, daddy, hurry up!"</p><p>~</p><p>Snippets from Bucky and Steve's domestic life featuring little Bucky and daddy Steve. It's all about things that Bucky wants, and gets. It's really soft. </p><p>*Smut is marked if you don't wanna read those chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bucky Wants Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! ❁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy, wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't even stir but woke up immediately as he heard his boyfriend call for him. He sat up straight, his super-soldier eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness around him. He turned towards Bucky who was sitting on the bed cross-legged.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you-" Bucky began before stopping his request and instead looking down on the bedsheets where he was drawing invisible patterns with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Steve waited a moment to see whether his boyfriend would try again or if he'd have to say something himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need me to do? Use your words, sweetheart," the blond encouraged eventually.</p><p> </p><p>In the first few moments of being awake, Steve was scared of Bucky having a panic attack or something similar but as soon as he saw the way his boyfriend was sitting, he knew it wasn't something too bad. <br/>
Had it been a panic attack, Bucky would have been lying on the edge of the bed in a fetal position while sobbing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looked up into Steve's eyes for a split second before mumbling, "Can you get me some water, daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"What now? We talked about this, sugar. If you want something you have to say it clear and loud enough to hear it," Steve said and almost felt bad for it because Bucky's lips formed into a pout but then again Steve thought that manners were important.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looked up again, his eyes staying on Steve's this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I please get some water?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled. "That's my good boy. Of course, you can have water. Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>The blond man peeled the bedsheets off of him and got out of bed, Bucky eagerly doing the same. <br/>
When Steve stood, he held out his hand for Bucky to take which the brunet immediately did.</p><p> </p><p>Handholding was something that Bucky loved and almost needed. He told Steve once that it was like kissing for him, that it calmed him, too. And who was Steve to deny his baby boy that?<br/>
So, they held hands at least a dozen times a day; when they went to the grocery store for example or when they watched a movie on the couch together.</p><p> </p><p>Or now, walking to the kitchen together.</p><p> </p><p>Steve got a glass and opened the fridge to pour Bucky a glass of water when he saw that the brunet was hopping onto the kitchen counter to sit there.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to face Bucky and shot him a meaningful look. <br/>
The brunet smiled sheepishly before getting off the counter and grabbing the glass that Steve held out for him.</p><p> </p><p>He took a few big gulps of the cold water before placing the glass in the sink and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, daddy," he said and pressed a soft kiss on Steve's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled in return and said, "Let's get back into bed," while grabbing the brunet's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, wait," Bucky said and stayed put when Steve started to pull him towards the bedroom. He held on tight enough that Steve's hand didn't let go.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Buck?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need t-to pee, daddy," Bucky muttered while looking on the ground and Steve kept himself from aw-ing. Instead, Steve just smiled and came to put his hands on Bucky's hips. </p><p> </p><p>"You want me to come with you, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't new to Steve. <br/>
When Bucky and he had started the whole daddy and little thing it was merely for the sexual aspect. But that was in the beginning and as Bucky was slowly but steadily recovering, they discovered that his little headspace could actually help him at times, to escape the harsh reality. <br/>
They took their time to figure out all of it - their likes and dislikes as well as their boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>And when one day Bucky was so far in his headspace that he couldn't go to the toilet, Steve was there and helped him and it really wasn't a big thing between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy, need to go badly," Bucky said as he was putting his hands over Steve's.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Steve grabbed Bucky's hand again and they went to the bathroom together where Bucky peed and Steve didn't let go of his hand until they had to wash them.</p><p> </p><p>"Need anything else or ready to go back to bed?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky swang their connected hands with a pensive look on his face. Steve waited patiently.</p><p> </p><p>"A kiss, daddy?" he finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grinned. He wondered for a short moment if Bucky ever believed that he'd say no.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get a kiss when we're both in bed and under the covers."</p><p> </p><p>Bucky's eyes lit up. He squeezed Steve's hand and began running towards the bedroom, therefore pulling the blond with him.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, daddy, hurry up!"</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled at Bucky's eagerness for some kisses. It was really cute.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet threw himself on top of the bed before he quickly crawled underneath the bed sheets, pulling them up to his chin and then looking expectantly at Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"I am hurrying!" Steve exclaimed and laid beside Bucky, shuffling closer until their arms and shoulders were touching.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky turned to his side to face Steve and the blond did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"You want your kiss, baby boy?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunet nodded slowly, his eyes drifting to Steve's lips and staying there.</p><p> </p><p>Steve leaned forward, as much as it was necessary for them to touch the other's lips. <br/>
They connected for a second but then Steve was pulling away already. Bucky looked confusedly from the man's lips up to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he asked quietly, not understanding why the pleasant kiss only lasted such a short time.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you only wanted a kiss. One." Steve clarified and his lips already started to stretch into a grin. Bucky's eyebrows formed a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, no."</p><p> </p><p>The blond chuckled and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, guess you have to be somewhat clearer next time. Good night, Buck."</p><p> </p><p>Steve turned around so that he was facing the door and not his boyfriend. He closed his eyes but smiled, knowing what was about to come next.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy! No! Don't be mean!"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pulled the covers back and put his hand on Steve's shoulder to turn him back towards himself. Steve let himself be pulled because he couldn't ever really be mean like that to his boy. <br/>
Bucky stared at Steve who was trying hard to suppress a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, can I please have kisses? Plural. More than one," the brunet clarified, speaking especially slowly so that Steve would definitely get what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Steve said easily. He grinned internally when he saw the surprised look in Bucky's eyes and the following complacent smile.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turned around and used the advantage of Bucky not being covered entirely.<br/>
He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's neck and then another. The brunet put his head back so that Steve had better access but that wasn't what the blond needed.</p><p> </p><p>Steve continued to kiss Bucky's collarbone, his shoulder, down his flesh arm and then all over his chest, not going lower than the navel.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Daddy, what are you doing?" Bucky asked after a few minutes of kissing. When Steve looked up into Bucky's face, he saw sparkling grey eyes looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kissing you. Just like you wanted. Multiple kisses," he explained innocently and Bucky frowned for a moment before he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"No, daddy! I meant my lips! I want multiple kisses on my lips. Don't be silly, daddy," Bucky said while smiling and slightly shaking his head at his daddy's antics.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You should've said that then," the blond said and retreated from where he just kissed his boyfriend's ribs over the shirt he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>He put his face right over Bucky's, grinning at him from above.</p><p> </p><p>The ever impatient Bucky used his metal hand to fist into Steve's shirt and pull him down albeit without using much force.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's lips touched Bucky's.</p><p> </p><p>For a second. Then Steve was pulling back already and before Bucky could protest, their lips were touching again. <br/>
Then they didn't and then they did again.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky put his flesh hand right into Steve's face and gently pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>"But that's what you wanted, right?" Steve said, putting that innocent look on his face again. He knew that it was upsetting Bucky and that was what was so amusing and utterly adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't play with me, daddy," the brunet said and actually sounded frustrated and maybe even a little bit hurt. Steve couldn't have that.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Bucky before he braced himself with one arm beneath Bucky's head and the other on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, love."</p><p> </p><p>Then he closed their distance again and pressed his lips to Bucky's. This time he didn't play and didn't break the kiss after a second. <br/>
This time he took his sweet time, first only tasting the other man's lips, tracing them with his tongue before he prodded at them until Bucky opened his mouth. <br/>
Then he licked into his mouth softly, their tongues mingling in a sweet and slow kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They were one of Steve's favorite kisses, together with the heated, frantic ones when they were about to make love. <br/>
Bucky seemed to melt into the kiss and only after some time when both of them needed to catch their breath they broke the kiss and Steve looked at Bucky who had his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, love," the blond said and pressed one last soft kiss on his boy's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bucky Wants a Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heya, Buck," Steve came into the apartment and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend cuddled up in a thick blanket. He seemed to be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turned off the TV that was still running and then looked at his boyfriend again. Bucky had opened his eyes and they were the only part of Bucky's face that was visible because the lower part was covered by the blanket and the top part by his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, doll?" Steve asked, sitting down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"'M really cold, daddy," the brunet mumbled and was really hard to understand due to the blanket and, well, the mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you now? What should we do to get you warmer?" Steve put a slightly flirty tone in his voice, thinking of multiple ways that he could warm up his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>But Bucky either didn't get the memo or he just really wasn't in the mood for sexy times. The man sat up in his cocoon made out of the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we take a bath, daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>It took Bucky a long time to be able to take a bath. In the beginning, even showering was hard for him, associating it with his time captured by HYDRA. <br/>The first time Steve tried to take a bath with him, Bucky had had a panic attack and couldn't leave the bedroom for some days. But over the time he recovered and now they were at the point where Bucky even asked for a bath. It made Steve incredibly proud.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we can, love. You want me to turn on the faucet and get everything ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nodded and then he wriggled his right hand out of the blanket which took some time but when he was done he put his hand on Steve's shoulder, next to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we play in the tub?" the brunet asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled and asked, "What do you wanna play, baby doll?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mermaids."</p><p> </p><p>Steve kept smiling and nodded, knowing that Bucky didn't mean playing mermaids as in pretending you were one. His boyfriend had mermaid dolls that he liked to let swim in the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. You get your dolls and I'll get the bath ready," Steve concluded and then turned his head to press a gentle kiss on Bucky's hand before he got up to prepare the bath.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You go first, daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Steve, who had his arms wrapped around Bucky's naked waist, was now pushed away.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we go together?" he asked, keeping his arms around his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to check if there's a monster in the water!" Bucky exclaimed, turning around in Steve's hold so that his back was pressed to the other man's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Steve kissed the nape of Bucky's neck and let his hands wander over his torso in a more gentle than horny way.</p><p> </p><p>"So you want to sacrifice me? What if there's a monster and it bites me?" he said, acting shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky turned around again and kissed Steve's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no monster in the water and also, you're so strong, daddy, you could fight the monster and win."</p><p> </p><p>As Steve looked into Bucky's eyes he thought that it wouldn't even matter if there was a monster in the bathtub. At that moment Steve decided that he would endure endless torture and a thousand monsters for Bucky. He'd die for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm going," Steve said, lost in his love for Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his arms back from Bucky's warm flesh and stepped forward and into the hot water. There was the usual, wonderful feeling of hotness around his feet that made him shiver and got worse as he dipped more of his body into it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he sat in the bathtub and felt around the water and foam with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No monster in here, if you don't count me," Steve joked and winked at Bucky whose mouth opened to a small "o".</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a monster, daddy! Don't say that about yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looked slightly mad as he got into the tub too, goosebumps appearing on his entire body except for the metal arm that was just whirring away.</p><p> </p><p>The man sat down and straddled Steve, his hands finding their place on the side of the blond's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not. A. Monster," he said with pauses for the effect while staring at Steve.</p><p> </p><p>The blond chuckled and leaned forward so he could kiss his boyfriend who scowled for a second because he wasn't taking this seriously. <br/>Steve caved.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Buck. I'm not a monster," he said and Bucky smiled, content.<br/>Just as Steve was about to lean forward again, Bucky retreated and suddenly held two mermaid dolls in his hands.<br/>Steve chuckled even though his chances to kiss had been destroyed for some time. Because playing dolls was a serious business that couldn't tolerate silly stuff like kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be Mister Mermaid or Madam Mermaid?" Bucky asked, holding out a male doll and a female doll.</p><p> </p><p>The female doll's hair was braided in a rather clumsy but still recognizable way and for a moment Steve thought he'd cry because it was so soft.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be Mister Mermaid if that's okay," he said, remembering when he once asked to be Madam Mermaid and Bucky threw a mini tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>This time though, it seems like a wise choice because Bucky just pressed the doll into Steve's hand and then he plunges his own doll into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Steve did the same and just let the doll swim underwater, waiting for Bucky to initiate a role play of sorts. Steve had tried that once, too and his boyfriend was absolutely horrified by his ideas to open a seafood restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Bucky's doll resurfaced again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mister Mermaid," he said, not pitching his voice higher but talking normally.</p><p> </p><p>Steve held his doll in front of Bucky's.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, hello there, Madam Mermaid. You look very pretty today."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mister Mermaid. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Steve thought, Madam Mermaid was going for it. If only Steve had been brave like that before the war.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we skip the rest of the day and now it's the evening and they're at a restaurant," Bucky chimed in, "<em>Not</em> a seafood restaurant." He looked pointedly at Steve who bashfully looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, Mister Mermaid."</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening to you too, Madam Mermaid."</p><p> </p><p>Then, Bucky pushed his doll forward and basically smashed the doll's faces in what was probably a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Steve just said and held his doll steady.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy! You have to play along," the brunet complained and used more force to let the dolls kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he just joined in and pushed his doll.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Daddy, stop!"</p><p> </p><p>Steve stopped and let his arm complete with the doll drop into the water. Bucky did the same and sighed before he collected both of the dolls and laid them on the ground beneath the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was about to ask what he did wrong when his boyfriend spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to practice playing. I'm not saying you're bad, daddy, but you have to know that they can't always be happy. Didn't you know that Mister Mermaid already has a boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. No, he hadn't known that Mister Mermaid had a boyfriend and was now, what, cheating on him? This was way too complicated.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, love, I'll try better next time," he said, knowing that it wouldn't make sense to try and argue about it because Bucky was always right when it came to toys and playing. No doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, daddy," Bucky said in a more quiet tone and he seemed to be over the dolls already because he began straddling Steve again and they found themselves in the same position they had been in before Mister and Madam Mermaid agreed to go out on a date.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still cold, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shook his head but the dreamily look in his eyes told Steve that his boyfriend hadn't really listened. But that was fine with Steve, too because the brunet leaned forward and pressed his lips gently on Steve's.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's arms found their way around Bucky's waist and he pulled the man closer.</p><p> </p><p>Despite both of them being naked and Bucky sitting on Steve's lap, the kiss stayed gentle and they didn't deepen it or go into a more sexual direction.</p><p> </p><p>They continued kissing for a while until Bucky broke the kiss and turned around so that he was finally, after a lot of water splashes, sitting between Steve's legs, leaning against him.<br/><br/>"Want me to wash your hair, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Later, daddy," Bucky said, taking Steve's arms to bring them around himself and resting his head on the blond's chest. <br/><br/>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Steve closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He focused on Bucky's breathing, on the warmth he was radiating, on the warm water. He thought that this was one of the moments he could stay in forever, peaceful like this. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bucky Wants New Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, waiting for Bucky to come out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had ordered at least a dozen pieces of clothing and the package had arrived this morning so naturally, Bucky prepared the living room with lights and a premium spot for Steve to sit and enjoy the show. Now he was only waiting for the brunet to put on his first piece and present.</p><p> </p><p>It took some more minutes until the door opened and Bucky stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a sweater in pastel blue and pink with a pastel yellow moon and stars on it. It looked very cute, seeing his dark hair and face generally more on the frowny side and then this huge piece of pastel.</p><p> </p><p>"What do think of it, daddy?" Bucky asked shyly, climbing on Steve's lap and curling up there like a huge cat.</p><p> </p><p>Steve immediately put one hand into his boyfriend's hair and traced the sweater with the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Very pretty and very soft." Steve doubted that Bucky could look anything else than pretty in any clothes. He would marry him in a garbage bag.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet looked up to Steve with bright eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Me or the sweater?" he asked, the corners of his lips turned upward.</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>and</em> the sweater," Steve replied, leaning down until he could bump their noses.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky giggled before he got up and ran back to the bedroom. Steve chuckled at his more than adorable boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Bucky emerged again, still wearing the sweater but now he was wearing another bottom than his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>It was a pastel blue skirt with suspenders. Bucky smoothed out the folds in the skirt with his hands and didn't ask for an opinion.</p><p> </p><p>"Twirl around for me, Buck?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiled and nodded before he turned around, first slowly and then he did a pirouette, more or less. The skirt opened and whirled around just like Bucky's long hair.</p><p> </p><p>"So pretty, baby. I love it," Steve said and meant it of course.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Bucky said quickly before he ran off again.</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled to himself and took a sip of his drink. He looked out of the big windows and just enjoyed the view of the city in early spring for a moment.<br/>He drifted off into his thoughts and therefore didn't notice Bucky changing and coming out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy?" the brunet said and Steve snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened and his mouth opened, too as he saw his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was wearing a long-sleeved mesh top in black. It was tight on his muscled chest and his nipples were visible through it. Women would probably wear a black bra underneath but Steve liked this so much better.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn't the only thing that made Steve speechless.</p><p> </p><p>The man was also wearing black lace panties that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Probably because they were panties for women and Bucky was very much not a woman, meaning his cock barely fit and barely, in this case, meant not at all. So Bucky's soft cock was peeking all the way out of the lace material.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," was all that Steve said or, more specifically, was able to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want me to turn around, daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond needed a whole moment to register what his boyfriend just said. He couldn't even look into his eyes because he was so stunned by the fact that his boyfriend was the most gorgeous person on this planet.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Yeah, sure, baby, turn around," he said finally, leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky did.</p><p> </p><p>It was a thong.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fu- Buck."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunet turned his head and wow, Steve decided, this man shouldn't be legal.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mere," Steve said and opened his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky turned around again and slowly walked towards Steve, swaying his hips slightly as he was going.<br/>Then he placed himself again on Steve's lap, looking up at him innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it?" he wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, you look stunning. I love you so much," the other man replied honestly while he put one hand to Bucky's face and the other around him.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"You need help getting out of these clothes again?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. *Bucky Wants Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This chapter contains smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bucky!" Steve yelled as soon as he stepped into the flat. He took a deep breath as there was no answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Bucky!" he yelled again, not moving further into their apartment but waiting for his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet finally poked his head out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy?" he said innocently while batting his eyelashes. Steve's already present frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>"You come here immediately," the blond said, making sure to make his voice sound threatening.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky seemed to consider that for a second before he took a small step out of the room and towards Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"Bucky. Come. Here."</p><p> </p><p>The brunet dropped his gaze and moved towards Steve until he was standing in front of him. Steve didn't hesitate to put his hand to Bucky's chin and tilt his head up so he had to look into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I say?" Steve asked in the same authoritative tone.</p><p> </p><p>"'M sorry, daddy," Bucky mumbled and looked to the side despite Steve's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"No. What. Did. I. Say?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve knew exactly that Bucky wanted to roll his eyes and Steve almost wished he did it because them he could've made the punishment he had in his mind even worse.<br/>
Of course, nothing to really hurt Bucky but god, was he irritated right now. </p><p> </p><p>"You said not to throw another tantrum." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"And what did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky still looked to the side shamefully.</p><p> </p><p>Barely audible he said, "I threw another tantrum."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Steve pressed loudly. Slowly, his anger was dissipating.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looked into his eyes and repeated, "I threw another tantrum."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you did!" Steve's fingers tightened around the other man's chin, "I was in the middle of an important call and all you did was yell! Now he's calling back next week. Fuck, Bucky, this was important, I don't need the call to take place in a week, I would have needed it now!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, daddy." The brunet said quietly and more than that, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Save it. You know you'll get punishment for this, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise that you won't be mad anymore after the punishment?" Bucky asked carefully and Steve's heart broke a little, the anger more or less gone by now. Steve took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>He stroked Bucky's cheek gently and said, "Sweetheart, I'm not mad. You just broke the rules and you know that you get the punishment for breaking the rules. You understand that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looked doubtful for a moment and then he looked as if he was thinking about it. Finally, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy. I understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I'm not mad anymore, baby," Steve said and, to emphasize it, he cupped Bucky's cheek and gently pulled him forward until he was close enough for Steve to kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Bucky asked against Steve's lips.</p><p> </p><p>The blond broke the kiss for a second and leaned back to lock at his boyfriend. "Really," he assured before he kissed the brunet again.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, Steve deepened the kiss and put his hands to Bucky's waist, the brunet's hands cupping Steve's face instead.</p><p> </p><p>Steve moved both of them through the room by pushing Bucky gently while still maintaining the deep kissing.</p><p> </p><p>As Bucky accidentally hit the couch, he broke the kiss and took Steve's hand to pull him into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>In front of the bed, he put his hand on Steve's chest and pushed him onto the bed. Steve chuckled. Bucky probably thought that he was going to ride Steve and maybe suck him off first, as an apology. Steve thought it was cute but he had something else in mind. Something not nearly as fun for his baby boy.</p><p> </p><p>"What's so funny?" Bucky wanted to know with a pouty look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, love, you're just really cute is all."</p><p> </p><p>Bucky huffed and then he climbed onto the bed and over Steve, kissing him again. He ground his hips against Steve's, their clothed, half-hard cocks meeting which made both of them let out certain noises. </p><p> </p><p>Steve let Bucky be on top for a few more moments before he turned the tables and them, too. He braced himself next to Bucky's head, the man looking up at him with wide eyes and swollen lips. Then he slotted their lips together again, Steve clearly dominating the kiss but Bucky didn't indulge.</p><p> </p><p>The blond man sat up for a moment to take off his own shirt and Bucky's, too before he straddled the brunet and started kissing his chest. He pressed butterfly kisses all the way up from his navel to his sternum and then he kissed around Bucky's nipples, enjoying the near whimpers his boyfriend let out.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he didn't even kiss the man's nipples but just bit into them with enough force to make it feel but not hurt. Bucky moaned loudly nonetheless. His metal hand found its way into Steve's hair and fisted some of it.</p><p> </p><p>Steve continued to play with Bucky's nipples for some time; kissing them, biting them, licking them and then blowing over them, eliciting all the wonderful noises from his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your pants and underwear off," Steve commanded and got off the bed to take his own off, Bucky doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as both of them were fully naked, Steve jumped on the bed again, pinned Bucky's hands down with his own and kissed the man feverishly. He ground their hips and therefore their cocks together.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not allowed to touch yourself," Steve said against Bucky's lips before he kissed down his neck, chest, belly and finally all over his thighs. He kissed all around his boyfriend's cock but never touched it.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he stroked his own cock as if it hadn't been hard before.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm... Daddy, can you-" Bucky started but didn't finish his question. Steve was playing with the man's nipples again but he stopped to look at him questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I what, baby? What do you want me to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"C-Can you fuck me, daddy?" Bucky finally managed to say. </p><p> </p><p>Steve stopped all the touching and just pinched Bucky's cheek and cooed, "Aw, you wanna get fucked, baby boy? Fucked deeply by your daddy?"<br/>
Bucky closed his eyes and whimpered, clearly affected by Steve's words. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy, please, please, fuck me, daddy." </p><p> </p><p>"Shh, love. I'll take care of you," Steve assured and kissed the corner of the brunet's mouth before he sat up to get the lube out of the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>He squirted some of it onto his fingers and used the other hand to spread Bucky's legs. He spread the lube on his fingers and warmed it up. Then he kissed Bucky's belly again and circled his hole with two fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, please," Bucky said and fidgeted to get Steve to move his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Patience, love," the blond said and pushed one finger in. It made Bucky moan as if it had been Steve's cock and not one finger that penetrated him. <br/>
Steve quickly used a second fingered and scissored them inside Bucky. He leaned forward to kiss him deeply, licking into his mouth and tasting him. </p><p> </p><p>"Another please, daddy," Bucky demanded and tried to push back to get more of Steve's fingers inside him. </p><p> </p><p>Steve obeyed and used a third finger to stretch Bucky. He moved his fingers and felt for the man's prostate. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, I'm ready for your cock now," Bucky informed him and looked at him from where his head laid on his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure?" Steve asked and retreated his fingers. He made sure because usually, they spent more time on prep but he, too, couldn't wait to thrust into his boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Bucky exclaimed impatiently and Steve chuckled at that. He lubricated his cock thoroughly and then Bucky's hole some more. </p><p> </p><p>"Shh," he said once again before he lined himself up. Before he thrust in, he put his hands on Bucky's chest and looked at him lovingly.<br/>
Bucky's eyes were closed again but he opened them and Steve knew he was going to whine and complain that he wasn't moving so before that happened, he slowly moved in. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky moaned and put his strong legs around Steve's waist. Steve just grabbed his left leg and put his over his shoulder and started thrusting in and out roughly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, fuck!" </p><p> </p><p>Steve watched the expressions on Bucky's face that slightly changed with every thrust. He stroked over the man's chest and then used one hand to stroke over his own, pinching his nipple. </p><p> </p><p>Then he touched Bucky where he needed it the most and fisted his cock. The moment that his hand touched Bucky's cock, the brunet moaned obscenely and arched his back off the bed. Steve thought that if he hadn't pulled himself together, he would've come just by the sight of Bucky's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, baby, you're so pretty," Steve said and saw Bucky blush as he was being fucked roughly. </p><p> </p><p>"Da-daddy, I think I'm-" he said, not able to finish because Steve was hitting his prostate and it seemed that all of his brain functions stopped for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you close, baby?" Steve asked while readjusting Bucky's leg and thus hitting his prostate at another angle. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy, I'm gonna-" </p><p> </p><p>Steve took his hand off of Bucky's cock and stilled his hips abruptly. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky let out a loud moan, close to a scream and then ripped his eyes open, staring at Steve. "What?" he asked dumbly. </p><p> </p><p>Steve just smiled at Bucky mischievously, waited for a few more moments before he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.<br/>
He didn't answer but slowly picked up his pace again, not touching Bucky's cock at first but just thrusting into him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Daddy</em>," the brunet whined. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know, love, I know," Steve replied and started touching the man's cock again. He used the precum that leaked from the tip of his cock to ease the stroking. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, daddy," Bucky said when Steve wasn't going too roughly. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too, Buck," Steve responded and kissed Bucky's neck, sucking at it for a short moment each time so it wouldn't leave a mark. Bucky once told him that it made him feel a bit like Steve owned him and that he was way over the feeling of being owned. Steve respected that of course. </p><p> </p><p>Steve sped his hand around Bucky's cock up again, his hips joining the faster rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, I'm close," Bucky said and the hands that had been previously under his head now moved to the sheets and gripped them tightly. <br/>
Steve almost didn't stop moving because he himself was so close and he felt so good but this was still punishment. </p><p> </p><p>So, he did stop, taking his hand off Bucky's cock again and this time even pulling out of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! Daddy! What are you doing?!" The brunet's face scrunched up and it would've been cute if Steve wasn't feeling the same right now. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky's hand moved towards his cock but before he could touch himself, Steve caught his wrist and pinned it over his head, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you not to touch yourself," Steve reminded his boyfriend and kissed the arm he was holding down. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, daddy?" Bucky asked again, some disappointment and a lot of desperation in his eyes because he wasn't getting what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Steve lined up again and then quickly thrust into Bucky, snapping his hips against the brunet's flesh. "Fucking you, just like you wanted me to." </p><p> </p><p>"Ngh," Bucky let out instead of protest and turned his head to bite the hand that was holding down his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was going to make it even worse for his boyfriend so he leaned down to turn the man's head to him and kiss him harder and more intense than he had all night while he fucked him roughly and his free hand closed around the brunet's cock again, fisting it tighter than before. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, daddy, you're doing-uh, doing me so well," Bucky panted against his lips and stopped kissing back. He threw his head back and Steve recognized it as a sign that Bucky was about to come and he really, really didn't want to do this but he needed to make the man suffer one last time. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped everything and Bucky's head snapped up, almost headbutting Steve in the process and God, that would've been a downer. </p><p> </p><p>There were tears in Bucky's eyes and he was looking like someone had just stolen and then torn apart his favorite plushie. He looked as if Steve had just ripped off his other arm instead of just edged him a couple of times. Steve felt a big wave of self-satisfaction wash over him. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky let out a sad "daddy" and then he closed his eyes and breathed deeply as if he had to cope with some hard situation right now. Well, he probably did. </p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn't suppress the chuckle but he told his boyfriend, "That was the last time, I'm sorry, Buck, but you had to get your punishment." </p><p> </p><p>"M-My punishment?" Bucky repeated and Steve knew that he had forgotten all about his tantrums and now he was being reminded brutally.</p><p> </p><p>Steve lined up one last time and nodded. "Yeah, babe, your punishment for behaving so badly all day. If you throw another tantrum this week I promise you will not come for two whole weeks." </p><p> </p><p>"Da-"</p><p> </p><p>"Complain later, baby," Steve interjected and thrust into Bucky again, changing the leg on his shoulder for a change. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me, daddy," Bucky moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy when Steve hit his sweet spot extra hard. </p><p> </p><p>The blond held Bucky's right leg up with his left hand and used his right one to touch the man again, letting his thumb run over the slit. Bucky whimpered and wriggled around, creating more friction between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"God, you're so beautiful like this, Buck, so beautiful," Steve commented, he really couldn't stop himself as he saw Bucky lying there, beads of sweat on his forehead and chest, his face flushed and his hair tousled. He went faster but could feel himself starting to fall apart. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I come this time?" Bucky asked and it somehow made it even hotter for Steve to have Bucky think that he'd deny him again. <br/>
He tightened his fist around the brunet's cock and nodded but Bucky had his eyes closed in pleasure so he didn't see it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, baby, come whenever you want," he affirmed again and when he looked at the man again, he saw his head bent back, neck bared. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna-" </p><p> </p><p>This time, Steve wouldn't even have the time to stop his movements because Bucky was already coming, hard. <br/>
He arched his back and his mouth was wide open but there was no sound coming from him. His cock was shooting thick ropes of come and his hole was clenching on Steve's cock.<br/>
That and the expression on Bucky's face sent Steve over the edge, too. </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment at which both of them were completely still, having reached their climax and now basking in it. <br/>
When Steve pulled out, Bucky whimpered quietly and dropped his leg unceremoniously to the bed. The blond laid down beside him, throwing his arm around Bucky's sticky middle. </p><p> </p><p>For a while, they just breathed and calm down. </p><p> </p><p>"That was mean," Bucky said into the quiet and turned to his side so that he was facing Steve who was grinning. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was your punishment, love. I told you it wasn't okay what you did today." </p><p> </p><p>Bucky sighed and looked down for a second before looking Steve into the eyes again, "I'm sorry, daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Steve shifted closer to Bucky and cupped his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, sweetheart, you don't have to apologize anymore. I love you, Buck," he assured and kissed Bucky lazily. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I love you, too, daddy," he replied and kissed back in the same slow and gentle way.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get us something to clean up," Steve said and was about to get up from the bed, but Bucky held on to his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Clean later, daddy," he said in the same way that Steve had told him to complain later. The blond chuckled but complied and laid back down again, letting Bucky put his head on his chest and arms around him like an octopus. </p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep like that and only woke up in the middle of the night to clean up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bucky Wants a Horror Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who are you talking to, daddy?" Bucky asked from across the room where he was eating a cupcake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm talking to Sam, love," Steve answered and kept holding out his phone in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky bounced across the room and then flopped down beside Steve. The blond turned the phone so Sam could see him too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi!" Bucky called, unnecessarily loud but whatever and waved at Sam through the camera. Sam waved back and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up, Bucky?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve was happy that the two managed to get along and maybe even be friends. It was very hard in the beginning when they hated each other and Bucky was still recovering. But at some point, they started talking and through Steve, they befriended each other. Sam was also the one to listen to Steve confess their alternate lifestyle for the first time. Sam, being the great friend that he was, was in no way judgemental about it but instead encouraged it because it was good for Bucky's mental health and helped him cope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm good, I'm good. But I just wanted to talk to my Steve so I'd appreciate it if you'd hang up," Bucky said sweetly and even put on his puppy eyes that had no use on Steve anymore but maybe on Sam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Sam could hang up, Steve said, "No, Buck, we just started talking." He had missed his best friend and they've really only talked for five minutes or so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky turned to him and pouted. "But I want to watch a movie with you!" He raised his voice and Steve's eyebrows shot up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What have I said about another tantrum this week?" he asked menacingly and quietly because Sam didn't need to know that even though he was sure he wouldn't really be that uncomfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy, please," Bucky said and first pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth and then along his jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, Steve, I'll just call you tomorrow," Sam said from the phone and Steve was conflicted. He really wanted to talk to Sam and catch up and he also needed to show Bucky that he couldn't always get what he wanted. But then again, his boyfriend was looking at him with his adorable eyes and his lips like that and okay, maybe the puppy eyes worked on him after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, fine. Tomorrow, Wilson," Steve said into the camera, pointing at it, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aye aye, Captain," Sam replied and saluted before he hung up and the screen of the phone went black. Steve laid it on the coffee table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy?" he asked Bucky who was smiling widely already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, daddy. I love you, daddy, you're the best," Bucky said sweetly while batting his eyelashes and Steve shook his head but pecked the brunet on the lips anyways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What movie did you want to watch, Buck?" Steve wanted to know. Bucky climbed into his lap and put his hands to the side of Steve's neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A scary one, daddy," Bucky said, putting his cheek to Steve's and snuggling against it. Then he leaned back to look at Steve expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A scary one?" Steve asked with one raised eyebrow. He and Bucky had never watched a horror movie together before. Steve was afraid that if it was some psychological terror movie, Bucky would get triggered. So they rather watched Disney movies because one could never go wrong with Disney movies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky nodded, "I heard Nat and Clint talk about The Cabin in the Woods and it sounded funny. Then I looked it up and it said that it's a horror movie but I wanna watch it, daddy, please!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, love, we'll watch it if you don't think it's too scary." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky shook his head quickly. "No, it won't be too scary, daddy. If you're scared, I'll protect you," the brunet assured and smiled confidently at his boyfriend. Steve smiled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then, I'm really glad about that, baby. How about we get some snacks and a blanket and then we'll start watching?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, they got popcorn and some other chips from the kitchen and Bucky got a spare blanket from their bedroom and then they got comfortable on the couch again.<br/>Bucky's back was to the one armrest, Steve's to the other and their legs were entangled, the brunet's feet on the blond's lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can come cuddle me when it gets too scary," Steve informed his boyfriend, grinning because he knew there was no way that Bucky would stay on the opposite side of the couch for the whole movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, daddy," Bucky said wryly while rolling his eyes and pulling the blanket he had draped over him higher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even half an hour into the movie, Bucky scrambled away from his spot on the couch over to Steve and grabbed the blond's arm to wrap them around himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Scared, baby?" Steve asked, the smile audible in his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky huffed, "Nope. Just cold, daddy." Steve chuckled and pulled the other man close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The XXL-couch made it possible for Bucky to turn around and press his face to Steve's stomach when bloody zombies appeared on the TV screen. Steve laughed, making his whole body vibrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy, it's too scary," Bucky said, his voice muffled by Steve's stomach and the blanket over them. <br/>Steve ran his hand over the brunet's back soothingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said it wouldn't be too scary, love." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky pulled the blanket back a bit and peeked at the blond from underneath it. His hair was all over his face and he had a small pout on his lips and Steve wanted to cuddle him till he wasn't afraid of anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I changed my mind. Can we watch something else?" he asked and winced, his face contorting when a movie character screamed as it was being killed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve grinned and leaned down so he could press a kiss to Bucky's forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I'd like to know how it ends, Buck," he said mock-serious. Well, he would like to know how the movie ended but he could also just go without it, he didn't care that much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'll turn it off," Steve caved in easily and paused the movie. Then he lifted the blanket and Bucky looked up to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it off?" he asked and when Steve nodded, he pulled the blanket down so that his head was out in the open air and not between blanket and shirted muscle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So? You wanna cuddle and I'll take care of you if there's a zombie attacking us, baby?" Steve said teasingly and pinched Bucky's cheek at which the man snorted but the corner of his lips was turning upwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanna watch Tangled, daddy," Bucky said quietly and shifted so that he was face to face to Steve. He pecked the blond's lips a few times before he kissed him more deeply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tangled or kissing?" Steve asked against the other's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky stopped for a moment before he continued kissing Steve and mumbled, "Tangled." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm," Steve hummed, putting his hand to Bucky's cheek and deepening the kiss further. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bucky Wants Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy, can I choose what's for dinner tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve was on the couch reading a book about art in the 20s when Bucky asked. The brunet was sitting on the floor, coloring a picture of a horse in his coloring book. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, love," Steve said absentmindedly and turned the page. </p><p> </p><p>His peaceful reading was destroyed when Bucky jumped up and climbed on top of Steve, grabbing his book and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. He bumped their noses together and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Pizza! I want pizza for dinner!" </p><p> </p><p>And that was when Steve snapped out of Surrealism and Expressionism and focused on his boyfriend's words. He frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Pizza? We had pizza yesterday, Buck. Hell, you've had the leftovers this morning." </p><p> </p><p>Bucky's eyes widened and he put his hand on Steve's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy said a bad word!" he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Steve almost rolled his eyes. Sometimes he forgot that one of Bucky's rules was not to say any bad words, yes, "hell" counted as a bad word and the brunet didn't like that rule at all. So they negotiated and came to the terms that both of them weren't allowed to say bad words. Steve didn't curse a lot anyways but whenever he did, Bucky was right there to point out his mistake. </p><p> </p><p>The blond man was looking at Bucky who wasn't taking his hand away, so Steve had to lick his boyfriend's hand in order to be able to speak again. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I am not a little boy so I can say a bad word once in a while," he tried to explain and make it sound serious. Bucky's expression didn't really look as if he was believing him. </p><p> </p><p>"'M not a little boy either," he mumbled curling his fingers around the collar of Steve's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure of that, baby?" </p><p> </p><p>Steve put his hands on Bucky's hips and turned them around quickly so that he was on top of the brunet who was squealing. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? You sure that you're not my little baby boy?" Steve pressed, putting his hands to Bucky's cheeks and pinching them. He knew that Bucky hated it. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, daddy! 'M not little. Leave me alone." The man slapped Steve's hands away and glared at him in the way that Steve found extremely cute. </p><p> </p><p>The blond put on a mock-indifferent look and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. If you say so," he got up and left Bucky, going into the kitchen. As soon as he wasn't facing his boy anymore, he grinned. In his head, he counted down until Bucky would complain. </p><p> </p><p>It took 2 seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Daddy </em>!" </p><p> </p><p>Steve turned around, looking at Bucky questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Thought you weren't little and I should leave you." </p><p> </p><p>Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Steve shrugged again and continued his walk to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and drank a bit even though he wasn't thirsty. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute or so, Bucky shuffled into the room with a sour look. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and despite being all beefy and gloomy he looked adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy," Bucky began and looked to his feet and played with the fingers of his metal hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Steve asked, putting the glass away.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stepped closer to him, the sour look having turned into a pouty one. Steve decided to take it easy on his boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here, Buck."</p><p> </p><p>The brunet did and Steve put his hands on the man's waist. </p><p> </p><p>"You're my little boy and I love you and I'm sorry that I made you upset," the blond said, nuzzling Bucky's neck and pressing a kiss to it. </p><p> </p><p>"'M sorry too, daddy, for getting upset. 'M your little boy," Bucky mumbled and hugged Steve tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be sorry, baby. I love you," Steve said, stroking over Bucky's back and holding him tight. </p><p> </p><p>"Love you, too, daddy." </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, they stopped hugging and Steve asked, "So, what kinda pizza do you want, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky eyes widened comically and the look in his eyes resembled the one of a child looking at its Christmas presents. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? We can have pizza?" he asked, unbelieving.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, "Sure. If you at least don't order the same as yesterday." </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>They ordered their pizzas, one Margherita and one mushroom, and then settled on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to watch something while waiting for the pizza?" Steve asked and got the remote put Bucky shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, can you draw on my arm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Steve asked dumbly. </p><p> </p><p>"Draw on my arm? Like you sometimes did before the war, remember?" Bucky said as if Steve was the one with the memory loss. </p><p> </p><p>And really, Steve had pushed that fragment of their past to the back of his mind. But as Bucky mentioned it, he remembered. <br/>When they once didn't have paper and couldn't afford to buy new one at the moment, Bucky suggested Steve draw on his skin. Steve didn't want to at first because it was kind of intimate and back then he hadn't confessed his feelings. But Bucky had been so insistent that eventually, Steve had used his arms and one time even his whole back as a canvas.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" he asked to make sure Bucky was okay with it even when he was the one suggesting it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, daddy, draw me something nice," the brunet assured and grabbed a pillow to put it on his lap and then his right arm on the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get a ball pen and you think about what you want me to draw, baby," Steve said and pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek before he went and got some ball pens from a drawer. </p><p> </p><p>He then sat down next to Bucky and adjusted the position of the man's arm so it'd be comfortable for both of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you just draw some flowers? With vines and stuff?" Bucky asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, love," Steve said, smiling and began to draw a rose on his boyfriend's arm. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the pizza was delivered, Bucky's whole arm was a bouquet of roses, lilies, and mums in fantastic colors, gifting Bucky's normal arm a unique appearance, too.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bucky Wants to Draw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Daddy, what are you doing?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked up and smiled at his boyfriend before he returned to his drawing. He was working on a pencil drawing of the Brooklyn Bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm drawing the Brooklyn Bridge, sweetheart." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve concentrated on his artwork and only felt the other man sitting behind him on the couch. <br/></span>
  <span>Bucky put his arms around Steve and his chin on the blond's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'T looks very nice, daddy," Bucky complimented, pressing his cheek to Steve's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Buck," Steve mumbled, still focused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a bit they stayed like that; Bucky pressed to Steve's back and watching over his shoulder while the blond tried to get all the edges and shadows of the Brooklyn Bridge right from his memories. He'd probably have to look up a picture of it later but he preferred drawing from memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could feel Bucky shifting behind him and just being somewhat fidgety the whole time but he was too into drawing to ask what was up. <br/></span>
  <span>He didn't even have to, though because Bucky spoke up on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm bored, daddy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve finished the top of one of the foundation pillars before he put away the pencil and turned his head so he could see his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what do you want to do, love?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky groaned and let himself fall back onto the couch while throwing his arm dramatically over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know! That's why I asked you!" he exclaimed, also dramatically. <br/></span>
  <span>It made Steve chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, well," he began while he leaned down and pulled Bucky's shirt up to press a few kisses to his belly. <br/></span>
  <span>That made the other man squirm and squeal and giggle. Steve stopped and continued, "How about you try to draw something?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky opened his previously closed eyes and adjusted his rumpled shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you, daddy?" He sat up and looked at Steve with big eyes. As if Steve had just told him he could become the blond and it was the greatest thing Bucky had ever heard. <br/></span>
  <span>Steve nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, just like me, baby." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky got up and sat down on the ground on the opposite of the coffee table that Steve had drawn on. He looked at his boyfriend expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What should I draw, daddy?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you want, honey. You can draw animals or landscapes, food or people. You can also just draw some geometric forms with different colors, that's called Expressionism," Steve explained while Bucky listened with a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you wanna draw with a pencil or with acrylics?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you draw with?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I prefer pencils but acrylics are great, too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll use a pencil," Bucky declared just when he spotted one of the pencils that Steve had used for his drawing and changed his mind, "No, daddy, I'll use </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> pencil!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, baby, you do that. I'll get some more pencils and some paper for you," Steve said before he went to their pantry where he also kept some drawing and painting utensils. After a bit of searching, he came back with some sharpened pencils and drawing paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you go, baby boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, daddy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve leaned back to watch his boyfriend who took a pencil and drew some circles in the corner of the paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you gonna draw, honey?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged and then looked up at him, his eyes brightening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what I'm gonna draw but you're not allowed to see, daddy!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, fine. Can I see it when you're done?" Bucky just nodded in answer and leaned over his sheet of paper, his face very close to it and began drawing. <br/></span>
  <span>Steve smiled and then he decided to let his boyfriend draw in peace and focused on his Brooklyn Bridge again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daaaddy," Bucky whined after what felt 5 minutes of both of them drawing in silence. Steve couldn't help but check his watch and was surprised when he saw that it had actually been almost 20 minutes. <br/></span>
  <span>He looked to Bucky who had turned his sheet of paper upside down so he couldn't see it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up, love?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yours looks way better than mine," the brunet stated while glancing at Steve's half-finished Brooklyn Bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you drawing the Brooklyn Bridge, too?" Steve asked even though he couldn't really imagine it. He thought Bucky'd rather draw a few cats or something cute like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, daddy, bridges are boring. I drew... something else but it doesn't look the way it should," Bucky explained and bit his lip as if he made a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Want me to help you out?" Bucky looked to his sheet of paper and then to Steve and then again to the sheet of paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. But don't laugh at me, I'm not the best drawer." Steve smiled and thought about saying something about Bucky not being a drawer at all but then thought that that was too low even for his humor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he said, "I'd never." And he meant that. He remembered when people made fun of his art when he was younger and that really hurt even if they were just silly, mindless comments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hesitated before he turned his drawing around and held it in front of Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It showed a stick-figure with big muscles and a big smile on its face, over it the word "daddy" in bold letters. All around the stick-figure, there were dozens of hearts and at the bottom stood "I love you", also in bold letters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that me, Buck?" Steve asked, unnecessarily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded and sat beside Steve, looking at the drawing. "Look, I drew all your muscles," he explained and stroked his hands over Steve's strong bicep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's perfect, baby. I love it so much," Steve said and he meant that, too. He turned his head to press a kiss to Bucky's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Even if it's hard to see that it's you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But it says "daddy", love. So, perfectly recognizable. You did such a great job, Buck." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet blushed and looked down sheepishly before he looked at Steve again and said, "It looks good because it's made with love." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I know, baby, I know right." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, daddy," Bucky said before both of them turned their heads to the side to unite their lips in a sweet kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. *Bucky Wants Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This chapter contains smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve was watching some reality TV show while doodling in his sketchbook, perfecting the Brooklyn Bridge. He was waiting for Bucky to finish his shower or whatever he was doing in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven't seen each other all day because very early in the morning, Steve had had a charity event and after that, some interviews and he'd only now gotten back. <br/>
</span>
  <span>He had texted his boyfriend when he'd be back so he was a bit surprised to find him in the bathroom still but maybe he'd just mixed something up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some minutes later, Bucky emerged from the bathroom and Steve called, "Hey, love, I'm back!" He'd said it before, just when he came in but figured that Bucky hadn't been able to hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he didn't get an answer, either. Frowning he put his sketchbook away and turned off the TV. He went to their bedroom and the door was closed, something that neither of them usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he was starting to get worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked against the doorframe before he opened it to let his boyfriend know that he was coming in. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Bucky sat on the bed, only a towel around his waist, his head hanging low, hair still wet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Steve asked immediately, sitting down next to Bucky but not touching him because if the man was having flashbacks or a panic attack, touching wouldn't be a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, daddy. I don't want to talk," Bucky mumbled and Steve felt relieved because it didn't sound like flashbacks or panic attacks. <br/>
</span>
  <span>He shifted closer, now deeming it okay to touch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell me but you know that talking about your problems helps and you can talk to me about anything, baby," Steve said in a calm voice. He'd copied some of that from Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, daddy, but it's not important," Bucky said quietly and put his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve put his arm around the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, baby, but if it makes you feel bad and I know that something is, it is important," Steve encouraged. Bucky only shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you feeling, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something they had started during Bucky's recovery; trying to pin down his emotions, give them verbalisms to understand them better. Bucky's feelings had ranged from cornered to downright depressed. The first time he had said "happy", Steve had nearly cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I think I'm upset... And maybe jealous?" He said questioningly and insecure and it made Steve wrap his other arm around Bucky, too. <br/>
</span>
  <span>He thought back of anything that could've made his boyfriend jealous. He hadn't talked to Sam in a while so that couldn't be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you be jealous, Buck?" he asked carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged and Steve first thought he'd have to drop it but then the brunet said, "That woman of the interviews. Did you see the way she looked at you? And she was real pretty, daddy, way prettier than I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, Buck, no. Look at me, baby, look," he said and gently lifted the man's chin up so that their eyes were at one level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bucky finally looked into his eyes, Steve told him, "Bucky, baby, I love you. You hear that, sweetheart, I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and God, look at you! You are the most beautiful man I've ever met and I never want you to doubt that. Buck, I swear, I love you and only you and no one could ever be as perfect to me as you are. I love you. Go put some clothes on and I'll make us something to eat, okay, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded lightly, got up and stood in front of the wardrobe but he didn't open the door. Instead, he dropped the towel that he wore around his waist. It pooled at his feet and Bucky turned his head to look at Steve while Steve was looking at his backside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't wanna put on clothes, daddy," Bucky said in a low voice and bit his lip. Steve swallowed and averted his gaze from Bucky's ass to the man's eyes. He took a moment to get a grip on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you wanna do then, baby?" he asked and Bucky's eyes flickered to his crotch and then the brunet turned around and how was Bucky half-hard already? Steve felt his own cock reacting to the scene unfolding in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bucky dropped to his knees and his lips opened, revealing his upper teeth. He went into an all-fours position and began slowly crawling towards Steve, moving his hips obscenely and Steve's cock was half-hard, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had wanted to say something, anything, praise Bucky. But his mouth was dry suddenly and then Bucky reached his feet and sat there, on his heels, his lips still parted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I?" The brunet looked at Steve's crotch again and his right hand was already on its way to the fly of Steve's pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," the blond man breathed and expected Bucky to open the fly of his pants, but instead the other man palmed his cock through his jeans a few times. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve put his head back and closed his eyes, just enjoying the treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Bucky opened his jeans and pulled at it, signaling Steve that he had to help out. He moved his ass up so that Bucky could pull down his pants and underwear, too. It felt good as hell for his cock to be free and able to grow to all its impressive size but somewhere in the back of his brain, he mourned the feeling of Bucky completely naked and him completely dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck, you-uh, you don't have to do this," Steve said and honestly hoped that Bucky wouldn't stop now. Because the brunet was stroking Steve's cock and licked his lips before he licked over the tip of Steve's cock. He did that a few more times and then licked all the way up the underside of the cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve didn't want to push his boyfriend to do anything but he also felt as if he needed to hold onto something so he put his hand to Bucky's head, fingers tangling into the curls there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked up to Steve again, fixing his eyes on his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I want to," he said determinedly before taking Steve's cock all the way down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God," Steve moaned, not able to hold it back because of the sensation that was Bucky's mouth on his cock. <br/>
</span>
  <span>And even though Bucky was already nuzzling his pubes, Steve pushed the man's head close for a few seconds. They talked about breathplay once but never got to try it out. At least Steve knew that it wasn't something that bothered Bucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky proved that when Steve stopped pushing and the brunet lifted his head, panting and winking at him. Bucky licked his red lips before kissing Steve's cock and continuing the blowjob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fisted the lower part of the blond's cock, sucking on the tip and used one hand to massage Steve's balls. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve could see Bucky's other hand making its way to his own cock, pumping it in synch with Steve's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, you're so hot," Steve said between pants and forcing himself not to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," Bucky hummed, his mouth sending the vibrations right to Steve's cock, making the blond groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're so beautiful, doing so well, Buck. Feels so good, you feel so good, baby," Steve praised and then Bucky was looking up to him from where he was sucking his cock and these grey eyes boring into his was what sent him over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, holding Steve's cock so he'd shoot his come onto his tongue. The brunet made a show of swallowing all of it, licking his lips with the come on his tongue, coating his lips in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned again, just at the sight of his boyfriend like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bucky was all done with swallowing and enjoying every moment of it, he grinned, sitting on his heels again and laying his hands on his thighs, next to his hard, upright cock. Looking just like a good boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here, Buck," Steve said, pulling the man gently onto his lap. </span>
  <span>Bucky smiled at Steve and put his arms around the man, hugging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a minute until Bucky pulled back and looked Steve intensely in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Spank me, daddy?" he asked into the quiet, his still hard cock pressing into Steve's belly. From how close he was, Steve could see the spit on Bucky's lips shining, almost like a layer of lipgloss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spank you for what, baby boy?" Steve asked, cupping the brunet's cheek in his massive hand. Bucky leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, relaxing there for a moment before speaking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For doubting myself and having bad thoughts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stroked his thumb over Bucky's jawline, smiling at him softly. "You really wanna get spanked for that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd used spanking as punishment before, like when Bucky threw too many tantrums or when he had insulted Steve.<br/>
</span>
  <span>But they had never used it for something like self-doubt. Of course, having bad thoughts about yourself wasn't a good thing, especially not if you were Bucky but would it really get spanking as a way to show? Steve didn't mind as long as his boyfriend was okay with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet pressed his lips together and nodded profusely in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged, "Alright, love, then get on the bed on all fours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky obeyed easily, getting off of Steve's lap and getting into the position, pushing his ass back. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve tucked himself in again, fixing his pants. He was pretty sure that he would get hard again during this but whatever. Bucky was his priority. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We won't do this with you counting, but after each slap, you will repeat my words and you'll think about them, understood?" Steve's voice adapted his authoritative Captain-tone and Bucky looked back at him, nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready, love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp sound of skin hitting skin filled the room for a split second, then Bucky exhaling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, Daddy loves only me, forever and always," Steve dictated, feeling only a little weird to talk about himself like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy loves only me, forever and always," Bucky repeated, loud enough to hear but still not loud enough for Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Louder, honey, for the people in the back." Steve ran his hand over the reddening skin of Bucky's ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy loves only me, forever and always," the man repeated louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Steve said and then, another slap. "I belong to daddy and daddy belongs to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I belong to daddy and daddy belongs to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next slap was especially hard and Steve heard Bucky wince. One look at the man's cock told him he was fine though. Bucky's cock was twitching and leaking pre-come. <br/>
</span>
  <span>It made Steve's own cock twitch again in his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am beautiful and gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am beautiful and gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went like that for about five more slaps and phrases for Bucky to repeat. At one point, Steve told the man, "Touch yourself, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky used his metal arm to brace himself and hold himself up, his flesh hand going to his cock. Steve caught the exact moment that Bucky's hand touched his cock because he was suddenly moaning obscenely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve slapped Bucky's ass again, reveling in the sight of the tender flesh turning an angry red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, can I come?" Bucky asked, voice muffled because his face was pressed into a pillow underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sweetheart, come for me," Steve replied, stroking gently over Bucky's asscheeks and then leaning down to press a kiss here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Bucky shifting and slightly shaking, stilling when he reached his climax and finally collapsing, his arm and leg giving out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sat beside Bucky on the bed, kissing his back, all the way up his spine and the laid beside him. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Bucky turned his head so they were facing each other. Bucky smiled dorkily, blissfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, daddy," the brunet said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya, Buck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky shifted, then stretched his arm out. He cupped Steve's cheek in his hand and then began tracing the man's facial features with his index finger. He let it wander over his lips first, then his jawline, his cheekbones, up to his nose and over his eyebrows. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve didn't say anything, just enjoyed the gentle touches to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, they were quiet for a while, closing their eyes. Steve almost drifted off into a doze, feeling as if he was on a cloud just floating around on it. Bucky broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I gotta shower again. I'm all gross and sweaty. And the bedsheets are a mess," the man complained but there was a smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with you, love," Steve said, got up and gently pulled Bucky with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't fuck again in the shower, they didn't jerk each other off and no one received a blowjob. Steve washed Bucky's hair and whispered sweet words into his ear. After that, Steve massaged conditioner into Bucky's hair and Bucky felt safer, more loved than ever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Steve Wants a Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy, can you bring me something from the store?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve tied his shoelaces and then put his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. He looked at Bucky who was standing a few feet away from him. He made a motion with his hand for his boyfriend to come closer. <br/>
The brunet did and Steve put his hands to his hips and pulled him close enough to press a kiss to his nose. <br/>
Bucky smiled dreamily up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to get you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Surprise me, daddy?" </p><p> </p><p>Steve smile and kissed Bucky before saying, "Alright, I'll see what I can find. You be good and tidy up the living room, okay?" <br/>
Steve saw the annoyed looks flicker over Bucky's face at the mention of the living room. Bucky had wanted to craft cards for his friends and well, there had been a lot of glitters involved. No wonder he didn't want to tidy up that mess. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, daddy. See you later!" he said, not getting another kiss but sprinting away into the bedroom and definitely not the living room. Steve just chuckled and left for the store. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Buck! I'm back!" </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" </p><p> </p><p>Bucky suddenly came running towards Steve and then jumped into his arms, making the blond drop the bags of groceries and wrap his arms around the other man. <br/>
Bucky put his legs around Steve's middles and his hands to his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, daddy!" </p><p> </p><p>Steve laughed and moved his hands to under Bucky's thighs to stabilize him. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, too, Buck," he said and kissed the brunet. That kiss was returned rather deeply. Only a few moments later they broke the kiss and Steve got to ask, "You tidied up the living room?" </p><p> </p><p>Bucky wriggled out of Steve's arms until he stood again and nodded frantically. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I did, daddy! Took me some time but I did it. Come see," he said, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him to the living room. <br/>
And indeed, the room was spotless and surprisingly there was not a single piece of glitter laying around. </p><p> </p><p>Steve turned to Bucky and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, baby. And I got you something from the store." </p><p> </p><p>The brunet's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it? Show me, daddy, show me!"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get it as soon as the groceries are placed in the fridge and cupboards." And Bucky was off to get the groceries and sort them. Steve went after him to help. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"The bags are empty, see? Can I have my surprise now, daddy?" Bucky asked impatiently but Steve didn't mind that because his boyfriend was being such a good boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, baby. Come with me." </p><p> </p><p>They went to the entrance area where Steve had put the item. </p><p> </p><p>"Here you are," he said and held out a plushie. It was a rather big, green and vibrant frog. He found it in the toys area and Bucky liked to call people he didn't really like "frogs" and so Steve had to think of him when he saw it. Also, it was really cute. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky grabbed for the toy and hugged it as soon as it was in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so cute, daddy! I love it so much!" he said, looking at the frog and then hugging it again. </p><p> </p><p>"What's his name?" Bucky wanted to know and looked at Steve. </p><p> </p><p>The blond man shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you name him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Bucky asked with big eyes as if someone had just allowed him to write a new national anthem instead of naming a plushie. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, baby, it's yours." </p><p> </p><p>"Then his name is... Freddie!" </p><p> </p><p>"That's a lovely name, honey. Wanna help me make dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Bucky didn't help Steve at all but kept playing and cuddling with Freddie the Frog. He sat on the kitchen counter, his feet dangling in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried kissing him?" Steve asked out of the blue as he prepared the lasagna that was almost done. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>Steve leaned against the counter on the opposite side of Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>"Your frog. Maybe he's actually a prince and you have to free him by kissing him," the blond mand explained. He was excited whether Bucky would kiss the plushie or tell him he was silly for suggesting it. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, don't be silly. Fairy tales aren't real. Life doesn't work like that," the man told him and then he jumped down from the kitchen counter and walked towards Steve. <br/>
He put the plushie down and his hands on Steve's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"And," he started and invaded Steve's space by bringing their faces close together, lips close enough to touch, "I already have my prince charming." Bucky winked and kissed Steve who had to laugh into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, right, Buck. Come on, set the table, baby." </p><p> </p><p>Bucky huffed and jumped onto the counter again, making no moves to set any table. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we play knight and prince, daddy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Can we have dinner first?" </p><p> </p><p>The brunet sighed and got cutlery and napkins. "Promise that we'll play after?" </p><p> </p><p>Steve put the lasagna on a pot saucer and got two plates. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, promise. Now sit down," he commanded and Bucky obeyed and sat down, placing Freddie on his plate. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>After Bucky gulped down half the lasagna and then urged Steve about forty times to eat faster, they cleaned up the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Play now! Play now!" Bucky called and threw his arms around his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"Hop on up, Your Highness," Steve said and turned around so that Bucky could jump on his back what the man promptly did. <br/>
He walked them to the living room where Bucky told Steve to stop at the couch where he hopped off. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, sit down, I'll tell you the story of our play." Steve sat down on the couch and Bucky got up. </p><p> </p><p>"Once upon a time, there was a young prince - me, daddy, I'm the prince! - and he was very sad. He was sad because he was very alone and he just wanted to marry someone. One day he went into the woods to take a walk because he liked the trees there. After some walking, he wanted to take a break so he sat down on a bench. Suddenly there was a big monster!" Bucky waved Freddie the Frog around, "And it attacked the prince! He was kidnapped by the monster and nobody could find him." </p><p> </p><p>Bucky laid down on the floor on his back and placed Freddie on his chest. He closed his eyes and spread his arms and legs so he was lying there like a starfish. </p><p> </p><p>"See, the prince was poisoned and now he can't wake up. But luckily there was a brave knight who had killed many monsters before. Daddy, you're the knight and now you have to save me!" </p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded before he put a determined look on his face and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>"I, the knight of this tale, will kill the ferocious monster and save the beauteous prince!" he exclaimed and then grabbed the remote to use it as a sword. <br/>
Then he whirled around the room for a bit, slaying invisible monsters with the remote until he dropped to his knees in front of Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! The prince! He's been poisoned!" </p><p> </p><p>Bucky had his eyes wide open and looked very much not poisoned but he also had to play the monster, meaning Freddie. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, be careful," he whispered before he pushed the plushie into Steve's face as if it was trying to eat him. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't hurt the prince anymore!" Steve said and grabbed Freddie, staging a big fight between the frog and him. There was a lot of gladiatorial yelling by Steve and a lot of cheering for him by Bucky. <br/>
Finally, he beat the monster and threw Freddie all over the room which made Bucky gasp but then the brunet apparently remembered that he was supposed to be poisoned and he closed his eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>Steve kneeled next to his boyfriend again and put a hand on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"What am I just supposed to do to save this beautiful prince?" he asked into the room. He put his arms under Bucky's legs and his back and picked the man up to lay him down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, I don't how to wake the prince up!" </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, you have to kiss him!" Bucky told him. </p><p> </p><p>Steve looked around thoughtfully, then said, "Maybe if I kiss the prince like the Sleeping Beauty, he'll wake up." </p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiled and it made Steve smile too before he cupped the brunet's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. <br/>
Bucky kissed him back and opened his eyes at some point. </p><p> </p><p>When they broke the kiss, Bucky grinned and sat up. </p><p> </p><p>"You saved me! As a reward, you'll get to marry me and move in with me into the castle." He put his hands in the back of Steve's neck and pulled him forward to kiss him again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank you, my prince. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen and I'm so glad that I found you." </p><p> </p><p>"And you're the bravest knight in the whole world. I love you! Take me home, why don't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to the castle then!" Steve said, picked Bucky up bridal style again and carried him to the bedroom while the brunet giggled adorably. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just want to say that all of this was inspired by an episode of iCarly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>